


Rumored

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, Crushes, Getting Together, M/M, Punk, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: HS AU, Patton is a junior in high school with no friends. He ends up in a class with the most terrifying and dangerous kid in school… Virgil Sanders. There’s too many terrible rumors about him to even count, but one thing is clear, stay away from him.I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated!





	1. Chapter 1

…

RING! RING! RING!

Patton swung his backpack over his shoulders and joined the crowd of rushing students leaving the classroom. Second period over. 

Patton looked back at his class schedule. Since it was the first day he hadn’t memorized it just yet. He knew the school well enough from freshman and sophomore year to get around, though.

Patton groaned realizing he had gym next. He knew it was required and good for kids to get active, but why did he have to have it so early?

Patton walked through the halls, getting the usual amount of pushing and loud chatter.

It seemed everyone had a group. There were the jocks, the nerds, the theater kids, the geeks, etc.

Everyone had a group… but him.

Patton was a loner. It wasn’t that he wasn’t friendly! It was just… most other students weren’t friendly. He’d start a conversation with a pun or friendly greeting… and they usually would make fun of him or walk away.

it led to the occasional bully… he’d been labelled the ‘weirdo’. Just cause he was friendly…

It gave him time to observe, though. He knew most of the students from his past two years, save the kids who transferred in this year and thus were new. 

With a small sigh Patton turned into the hall that connected to the two locker rooms. He entered the ‘male’ locker room and glanced at his phone, not looking forward to changing into his gym clothes. 

As he walked he bumped into someone. 

Patton looked up, ready to apologize, but lost all thought when he saw WHO he bumped into.

Virgil. Sanders.

Virgil just looked at him with an unreadable expression.

Patton couldn’t say anything, he just quickly walked in the other direction and went to change somewhere else. 

He was in gym class with VIRGIL SANDERS?!

Patton knew who Virgil was. Everyone knew who Virgil was!

Virgil was the mysterious hot punk kid. Everyone knew the rumors.

Some said he beat a kid behind the school so bad, they had to limp back to the nurse’s office.

Others say he does all the hard drugs, some that even the dealers don’t know about.

Others say he trains to fight every day so he can beat anyone to a pulp.

There’s also the story of when he put a giant deadly tarantula in a kids backpack as a prank!

Whatever the rumors, one thing was clear. Stay away from Virgil at all costs.

Patton had never seen him up close before. He couldn’t help but peek around a locker to see him.

He shouldn’t have done that. 

Virgil was currently taking his shirt off… revealing that very muscled body with a few tattoos. 

Patton didn’t need a reminder that he was incredibly gay, yet it happened anyway.

Patton shook his head and just went back to changing clothes. He was a bad boy! He was someone who beat kids up for fun. Patton could never fall for a guy like him…

“Okay, boys. Let’s head to the gym!” Came the coach’s voice.

Patton took a breath and joined the rest of the students leaving the locker room and heading to the gym.

Hopefully it wasn’t something too physically demanding.

“It’s the first day, so we’re gonna have a little fun.” The coach announced.

Patton gave a sigh of relief. 

“So we’re going to play dodgeball.”

Premature sigh of relief. 

Great.

Quickly the large class was split into sides and sent to opposite side of the gym while the coach poured out a huge bag of balls. 

And WHO did Patton get on the same team with?

Patton tried to keep his eyes away from Virgil towering over him. 

Patton heard the whistle and half-heartedly jogged forward a few steps whilst Virgil just walked like he didn’t even care. He just walked to the front, grabbed a ball, and walked back.

The rest of the kids were yelling and throwing the balls like there was no tomorrow, while Patton just tried to focus on not getting killed. 

A few balls were thrown at high speed directly at Virgil who just used the ball in his hand to deflect them effortlessly. All the while he just looked highly unamused.

What was it with tough guys and acting like they didn’t care? Patton never understood that. He always-

BALL

A large kickball came hurtling directly at Patton’s face but before he could react-

Virgil thrust his own ball in front of Patton to deflect the ball.

Virgil just looked at Patton with a small smirk and said nothing.

Patton must’ve been staring for a while, cause another ball came and Virgil had to defend him again!

“Might wanna defend yourself there, shortie.” Virgil tossed him a ball which Patton clumsily caught.

That was the first time he heard him speak. He sounded…

Defend now, swoon later.

Patton actually went the rest of dodgeball without a hit to the face! That was a record. As he changed back in the changing room, he tried (in vain) to not stare at that incredibly hot and dangerous Virgil.

Patton hurried out the door as soon as the bell rang. He still had four more classes, but at least he wasn’t near one of the most dangerous people in the school.

…

Patton walked through the hall, happy for the last bell having rang. First day of school was out!

Time to go home and… not have anyone to talk to.

Being friendless sucked.

Patton was watching his phone again, texting his parents that he was heading home, when he felt something snag his backpack

“Where do you think you’re going, pussy?”

SHIT

“D-Derrel?” Patton looked back to see his worst bullies, Derrel and his friend Remus.

“Aw, the little baby frightened? You gonna cry now?” Remus sneered as Derrel threw his backpack to the ground and grabbed Patton by the collar. 

“What say we teach him a little bit about ‘making friends’?” Derrel laughed and held up his fist. 

“Sounds excellent.” Remus agreed.

“Stand down.” Came a voice.

Wait… Patton recognized that voice.

Patton glanced over his shoulder to see Virgil with a serious expression.

“If you even touch him you both will be in for a world of pain.” He cracked his knuckles and snarled. 

Patton was slowly let go.

Derrel stared at him. “You’re such a sad case, Virgil. You could rule this entire school if you wanted, yet you-”

“LEAVE!” He shouted and took a loud and harsh step forward. 

Derrel flinched and Remus took off. Derrel looked back to see he had no backup, and ran.

Patton was stunned, he was just saved… by the bad guy?

“Sorry you had the displeasure of meeting them, shortie.” Virgil approached him. Patton flinched involuntarily, until he saw Virgil bend down to pick up his stuff that had flown out of his backpack.

Patton bent down to help pick up his stuff. Virgil stopped and looked at him before holding out his hand. 

“Virgil.”

“P-Patton.” He shook his hand, and Virgil put his stuff back in his backpack, zipped it up, and handed it back to him. 

“See ya in gym tomorrow, Pat.” He put in his headphones and walked away with a short wave.

…

Another day of school. Patton sat in the cafeteria before classes started, alone at a table, eating a granola bar for breakfast and thinking.

And who was he thinking about? Who else?

Virgil was still scary and intimidating… but he didn’t seem mean.

Maybe he was just an outsider like Patton?

No, those rumors had to come from somewhere! At least one of them had to be true… right?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so im moving houses and flying out for vidcon soon so dont expect chapter 3 immediately

“Sorry, Pat. Rehearsal’s running late. I won’t be able to pick you up for another hour and a half.”

Patton stared at the texts on his phone. He missed the bus home again like a doofus and his older brother Roman couldn’t pick him up.

Guess he was hanging at the school for another hour. At least it was a sunny day and the bench was free, seeing as everyone else went home.

So he was alone.

Again.

He pulled out some of his homework, even though it was just the second day of school…

The day hadn’t been too eventful. Gym wasn’t even that special. He mostly avoided Virgil since he was just so intimidated by him.

He had noticed, though, that he wasn’t the only one avoiding Virgil. It seemed EVERYONE was avoiding Virgil.

That’s actually… kinda sad.

Whatever, right now Patton had to focus on algebraic equations. Fun.

…

“M X plus B… so b is… the y intercept…” Patton muttered to himself as he scribbled on his workpage. 

“Sup, shortie.”

Patton jumped and looked to the side to see Virgil standing there with a backpack haphazardly slung over one shoulder.

“V-Virgil?! What are you doing here?”

“Detention.” He grunted. “You?”

There he goes again being the bad boy.

“I-I missed the bus.” Patton admitted.

“Need a ride?” 

Patton gawked at Virgil, the terrible punk kid who beat people up, offering him a ride.

“I mean you don’t have to say yes, but I’d hate to leave a guy like you out here alone.”

“A… guy like me?” Patton tilted his head in confusion as Virgil approached him.

“Soft.” Virgil ruffed up his hair a bit. “And cute. Plus it’s mosquito season.”

Wait

Soft and cute?

Don’t blush don’t blush don’t blush don’t blush

“Didn’t mean to make ya go red.” Virgil smirked. 

“I- I didn’t- I mean… You don’t-” Patton stumbled over his words.

Virgil pulled out his key ring and swirled it on his index finger. “Want a ride or not?”

Well, it was hot out… and he wanted to go home.

“Um… okay.” Patton agreed.

What are you doing? What if he kidnaps you??? Or tries to peer pressure you into doing drugs????

Patton swallowed his nerves and followed Virgil to his beat up Volkswagen. He pressed a button on his keys and the unlocked. “Hop in, you’re riding shotgun.”

Patton slid into the front seat. It was actually pretty clean and well-kept. 

Virgil got in on his side and shut the door before turning on his car and backing out.

Wow, Patton was getting a ride from the local bad boy. 

What was he thinking?!

“So where do you live?”

Crap, he had to tell him where he lived! Who knows what he’d do with that information?

“453 M-Maple l-l-lane.” Patton stuttered out. 

“Not too far from where I live. We’ll pass right through my neighborhood.” Virgil turned out of the school parking lot. 

The ride was quiet for a few moments, with Virgil focusing on driving and Patton being too scared to say anything. Patton just resigned himself to staring out the window.

They weren’t taking Patton’s usual route, in fact, they were going through… a bad area of town.

“W-where are we?” Patton stammered, his mind racing with all the horrible things Virgil could be doing.

‘Heading to Maple Lane, we’re just going through my neighborhood since it’s faster.”

Roman usually avoided this neighborhood when he drove Patton home.

Wait… Virgil lived in the bad neighborhood.

Well of course a bad boy would live there!

“Heh, don’t be nervous, shortie. No one’s gonna get us when we’re in the car. Plus, I’d never let anybody hurt you.” Virgil added with a smirk and a small chuckle.

Ugh! Make up your mind! Is he good or bad?

Well… he defended Patton from Derrel, and gave him a ride home. He hasn’t actually been mean to Patton.

Maybe the rumors… weren’t true?

“Where’s your house?” Virgil interupted Patton’s whirlwind of thought. They were on his street, and Virgil was slowly driving by, trying to stop his house. 

“Um, I’m right there! The red one with the birdhouse.”

“Cool.” Virgil gently pulled the car at the curb and let Patton hop out. 

“Uh, thanks… Virgil.” Patton turned to him with a small smile.

“No problem. Least I could do for you.”

“Least you could do?”

“Yeah. You’re the first person to not run away when I talk to them.” Virgil smiled. 

Well that was… shocking.

“I- uh… n-no problem?” Patton tried to smile, mostly feeling confused. He hurried to his door and reached for the knob.

Locked. 

“No! I left my key inside. Darnit!” Patton shouted in frustration. He was still adjusting to coming home before Roman so he wasn’t used to remembering to bring his key.

Virgil got out of his car and approached him. “Do you have anyone that has a key?”

“My brother… but he won’t be home for a while.” Patton face palmed. He felt so stupid.

“You wanna hang at my place till he’s home? Probably won’t do you good to be in the sun for that long. If your skin tone is anything like mine you’ll get sunburnt.” Virgil added with a joking smile.

Go

to Virgil’s home

oh that sounded like a bad idea on so many levels.

Apparently, Virgil could see his discomfort. 

“It’s cool if you don’t want to. I get it, we’re still kind of strangers. We could just hang in my car. it has air conditioning.”

Patton considered his options.

Stay outside in 90 degree weather for an hour, or stay in an air conditioned car with a hot punk who’s actually been pretty nice so far.

“I’d… really appreciate that.”

And that’s how Patton found himself back in Hot Scary Virgil’s car.

“So where’s your bro work?”

“Hm? Oh, he does theater.” Patton felt weird talking about theater to someone like Virgi-

“Sweet, I love theater.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. Favorite musical’s Be More Chill. You have a favorite?”

Patton couldn’t believe he was talking about musical theater with VIRGIL SANDERS!

“Uh- I like Wicked.”

“Good choice, Patty cake.” Virgil added with a large teasing smirk. 

Patton snickered at the nickname. 

“Hey, what do you call a cow that can play an instrument?” Patton stated before he could stop himself. “A moo-sician!”

Now you’ve done it. All the other kids made fun of him for puns like that and now he-

Virgil laughed. “Nice pun. Got anymore?”

Patton’s face lit up. 

Someone else who liked puns?!?!

“What’s an avocado’s favorite music genre?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow in response.

“Guac n’ roll!”

Virgil snorted and laughed again.

Patton smiled enormously. Virgil had the sweetest most adorable laugh. And he liked puns!!!!!!

“What kind of music are balloons afraid of? Pop music!”

Virgil laughed again. His nose crinkled and and he had adorable little dimples pop out!

“You’re a genius with these puns, Pat.”

“I can’t believe you like puns!”

“Who doesn’t? They’re hilarious.”

Patton had to hold back a squeal of delight.

He kept cracking dad joke after dad joke, relishing in Virgil’s laughter and smile.

“Oh, why did-”

Beep! Beep!

An alarm on Virgil’s phone interrupted Patton.

“Oh, hang on Pat.” Virgil turned off the alarm and reached into his bag for something…

He pulled out a bottle of pills.

Oh no… these are the drugs they were talking about! Was he going to make Patton take them? Was he going to go on some crazy drug trip?!

Virgil opened it and took a pill before taking a swig of water from a bottle in the cup holder. 

“W-What are those?” Patton asked nervously.

“It’s Lexipro.”

Oh no… that had to be a drug right?

“Anxiety medication.”

Wait what.

“You take anxiety medication?”

“Yep. Gotta take it everyday so I don’t get too panicked at random stuff.” Virgil put the bottle back in his bag.

So… Think we figured out where the drug rumor came from. 

“Oh, is that your bros car?” Virgil gestured to a red Nissan pulling up by.

“Oh, yeah that’s Roman! Patton grabbed his bag and hopped out of the car. “Thank you, Virgil. You’re really fun.” 

Virgil smiled… genuinely. “Thanks, Pat. You’re ain’t too bad yourself. Welp, Imma head to my place. See you in gym tomorrow!” 

With that, Virgil closed the door and drove off.

“Oh, Pat, I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner. Who was that you were with?” Roman ran and hugged Patton.

“It was a… a friend.” Patton replied. “Yeah, a friend.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> real talk, so many people love this series that i feel absolutely terrified that what i post wont be up to standards so im so scared writing for this which makes writing hard cause i overly criticize every little detail cause i dont wanna disappoint anyone so please dont hate me if this isnt up to standards

For once in his life, Patton was actually kind of… excited for gym.

He still disliked intense physical exercise and lacked basic hand eye coordination necessary for most of the activities… but Virgil was actually turning out to be kind of cool and interesting.

As soon as second period ended Patton made a beeline for gym class. He entered the locker room and looked around for…

Where was he?

“Boo.” 

Patton jumped and squeaked before turning around to see Virgil with that annoyingly attractive smirk of his.

“Didn’t mean to scare you too bad there…” Virgil’s smirk turned into a nervous smile. “Boo-tiful?” 

Patton couldn’t help but burst into laughter at the adorable pun. 

Wait, no. Bad boy! Don’t fall for him… at least not too hard.

Though he had to admit, Virgil kept proving himself to not be too bad a guy.

“We should hang out after school again, well at least after I’m out of detention.”

Right! Detention! Bad!

“You have detention again?” Patton asked, switching into a gym shirt.

“All this week. All I did was give Derrel a bloody nose.”

“Wait, Derrel?”

“Yeah he was about to hit another kid. i think his name was Logan or something? This time he wouldn’t back down so i just punched him in the face.” Virgil slipped his shirt off. “Teachers said ‘violence wasn’t the answer’ and that I should’ve ‘told an adult’.” Virgil pulled his gym shirt over his head and slid it over his tattooed torso. “If I waited to tell a teacher that kid would’ve gotten hurt.” Virgil sighed. “But that’s in the past. I just got a few more boring detention’s to serve and I’ll be out.”

“That’s… cool that you stuck up for him.” Patton turned to Virgil with a look of genuine thanks. “You stuck up for me too.”

Virgil looked at him with another smirk. “Like I’d let that bastard hurt someone as pretty as you.”

Virgil grinned at Patton’s inevitable flushing face.

“Alright boys,” The coach interrupted. “Let’s head to the gym. We’re doing our bases for the year. You each will be partnered up and will be taking each other’s stats for push-up and chin-ups. Tomorrow we’re doing the pacer.”

Patton groaned. He hated these! They were grueling, and exhausting!

“You wanna be partners?” Virgil asked with a slight smile. 

“Yes!” Patton replied with not enough hesitation.

…

They began with push-ups, a start to a terribly demanding class. Pairs of students were scattered throughout the gym, each taking count of one anothers push-ups. Virgil sat by Patton, propped up by one arm, while he made a note of his number in the corner of a paper slip given to each student. 

Okay, super fit hot punk Virgil was watching! Can’t be too disappointing, gotta push! Maybe he’ll be able to reach 50? Or at least 40!

Patton collapsed after 13.

Virgil held back a snicker. “I’m guessing you don’t work out much there, shorty.” He made a mark of 13 on Patton’s slip.

Patton flushed a bit and switched places with Virgil.

He can’t be THAT good.. right? Even though he apparently gave Derrel a bloody nose with one punch?

“One. Two. Three. Four.” Virgil went up and down over and over very quickly, calmly stating the numbers as if he still had plenty of breath.’ Patton watched, amazed at his capability. 

“Twenty. Twenty one. Twenty two.” Still, he didn’t seem out of breath. He was sweating a bit, but otherwise remained focus as if this were just a simple task he was used to dealing with.

“Thirty five. Thirty six. Thirty seven.” Now he was getting a bit sweatier. His face was a bit red and his muscles were flexing hard under his black tshirt. Sweat gently cascaded down his face and Patton was acutely becoming more aware of just how gay he really was. 

“Fourty eight. Fourty nine. Fifty.” Virgil stopped abruptly and sat back on his calves. He panted a bit and wiped sweat off of his forehead. He looked at Patton. “Fifty.”

“Oh right, I gotta write that down!” Patton felt a little pink in the face and quickly jotted down fifty.

Once pairs were done they signaled their completion to the coaches who would pick up their slips, then they waited until the next exercise.

“So… so you do push-ups a lot?” Patton told himself he was asking for fitness goals or… something. Really he was just gay.

“I work out. I do push-ups, chin-ups, mixed martial arts. That kinda thing.”

Oh yeah, he was a fighter. 

“Mixed martial arts?” Patton asked meekly. Why would someone learn how to fight unless they planned on-

“Yeah, but just for self-defense.”

Oh.

“Really?”

“Yeah, as you’ve probably seen, I live in a shit neighborhood. Doesn’t help that I’m openly gay.”

Patton almost choked on his own spit at that point. 

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “Does that bother you?”

“What? No! Not at all!”

Was he really going to come out to VIRGIL?

“I’m… gay too.”

Guess he did.

Virgil smirked and held out a fist. “Hell yeah. LGBT Pride.”

A fist bump with Virgil sanders? Patton bit his lip and pressed his fist to his. When they retracted Patton did the explosion. That’s what cool people did, right?

Except Virgil didn’t do the explosion.

Crap! He was lame in front of Virgil!

“Heh, nice explosion.” Virgil held out his fist again. Patton blinked and re-did the fist bump.

“Falalalala.” Virgil imitated Baymax from Big Hero 6.

“You like Disney? I love Disney!”

“Who doesn’t like Disney?”

“Favorite Disney movie?”

“Black cauldron, but Nightmare before Christmas is a close second.”

Patton found himself excitedly talking Disney with Virgil of all people while they waited for the next exercise. 

The whistle eventually blew and they moved on to chin-ups. Patton’s mortal enemy. 

The worst part was there was only one bar… so you did the chin-ups in front of everyone while everyone was watching you fail.

The two waited for their turn, exchanging puns and jokes, until Patton was called.

Patton took a breath and approached the bar. The coach nodded at him and he gulped. He looked up, grabbed the bar… and pulled as hard as he could.

But he wasn’t rising.

Damn, he couldn’t even do one chin-up…

He tried as hard as he could, he heard a few kids snicker, and he let go, giving up.

The coach raised an eyebrow and marked it down.

A small group of kids were snickering and pointing at him.

“Nice job, Pat.” Virgil walked up to him and patted him on the back. Patton heard a few kids gasp and the kids who were snickering quickly shut up… maybe it was because Virgil was giving them a death glare that told them that if they made fun of Patton, they’d have to deal with him.

“Alright, Virgil, since you’re up here, you go next.” The coach said, scribbling on his clipboard.

Virgil shrugged and grabbed the bar, quickly pulling himself up.

It lasted a while, although Virgil was fast, he was doing a lot of chin-ups.

“87, 88, 89, 90-” The coach had wide eyes. “This kid’s gonna set a record.” He muttered to himself.

Patton was mesmerized. How was he so capable.

Oh, right, he works out every day.

“One hundred.” Virgil hopped down from the bar and stared at the kids who were laughing. There was a clear message there. Virgil wiped some sweat off his forehead and turned to Patton with a small smile. 

A few kids cheered, but Virgil acted like he couldn’t care less about it. Patton and Virgil sat at the bleachers while the rest of the kids went.

“That was amazing.” Patton said after a moment.

Virgil gave a small chuckle. “Thanks, shorty. You may not have been able to do a pull-up, but you’re an awesome guy. And hey, if you wanna be able to do a pull-up, you should come over to my place to work out.”

Virgil Sanders complimenting you.

Virgil Sanders inviting you over.

Virgil Sanders is gay.

Patton’s brain just about short-circuited. 

“Is that a yes?” 

“U-Uh, yeah, sure! Sound great!”

“Cool. How about after school I give you a ride to my place. Sound good?”

“Yep!” Patton replied all too fast.

Wait… did he just agree to going over to Virgil’s Sanders house in a terrible neighborhood… to work out?

Ohhhh what did he just agree to?


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, last chapter. I may make some extra fics around this AU but the main story arc is over. Thanks for reading!

Patton never thought he’d see the day that he was going over to Virgil’s apartment to work out.

Patton never thought he’d be more nervous about working out than being around Virgil.

Patton never thought last period could feel so long!

His emotions were all over the place. He was nervous about going over to Virgil’s apartment in a bad neighborhood. He was excited to hang out with the insanely hot and amazing bad boy. He was dreading having to actually exercise. He was impatient waiting for the stupid bell to-

RING!

Oh. Class is over. 

As the rest of his class rushed out the door, Patton glanced at the window while putting his stuff in his bag. There, with that infuriatingly attractive smirk, was Virgil. He gave a two finger salute as a gesture that he was there, and Patton smiled. 

He shoved the last of his books in his bag and began walking to the door. He noticed how every kid who exited the room flinched when seeing Virgil and averted their eyes, as if he wasn’t even there.

The smile left his face by the time he reached Virgil.

“What’s with the long face, Patton Pending?” Virgil ruffled his hair with a grin. “Ready to head to my place?”

Patton felt himself smile wide again. “Sure thing, Verge.”

Patton followed Virgil through the halls towards the parking lot. As he walked, he noticed other kids whispering and looking at them strangely. They seemed... afraid.

Patton glanced at Virgil who didn’t seem to notice or care.

The rumors... Patton remembered how he saw Virgil to first time he saw him. He was afraid. So were all the other kids it seemed.

But looking at him now, all Patton could see was a sweet guy with a tough exterior. 

“Heard the next season of Steven Universe was announced. You know that show?” 

Patton gasped and hopped excitedly. “Of course! Who’s your favorite character?”

“Lapis, easy. Yours?”

“Greg! He’s such a great dad!” Patton soon found himself excitedly discussing Steven Universe with Virgil, the two soon found his car and hopped in, talking about anything and everything to cross their minds.

Turns out Virgil loves videogames, hates carrots, and his favorite cartoon is amazing world of gumball.

The car stopped and Patton and Virgil hopped out. Virgil swirled the key ring around his finger as they walked towards his apartment on the first floor.

“How did the picture end up in jail? It was framed!“ Patton smiled as Virgil chuckled and flashed him an approving grin.

“Here we are, Casa de Virgil.” He shoved the key in the keyhole and threw the door open. Patton followed him in when he saw-

“SPIDER!” Patton screamed and stumbled backwards at the cellar spider on the floor. 

Virgil looked surprised then worried. “Shit, you don’t like spiders do you?” He sighed and put a hand up. “Okay, wait out here a sec, I’ll get them out of the way.”

Patton gladly complied and took ten very large steps away.

Wait... there was that rumor that Virgil put a super deadly venomous tarantula in the backpack or an arachnophobe as a prank. 

Patton couldn’t stand spiders. They’re just so gross and creepy!

After a few moments Virgil opened the door. “Alright, you can come in, I got them to the back room. You won’t have to see any.”

Patton, very hesitantly, stepped into the apartment.

It wasn’t anything to write home about, it was actually a bit decrepit. Aside from the many cobwebs, there was water damage and cracked ceilings. 

“You live here?” He asked before he could stop himself. 

“Yeah, I know it isn’t much. But it’s dirt cheap, and for a high school student living alone, that’s about all you can get.” Virgil dusted off one of the couch cushions and set down. “Plus not many landlords let you have spider pets.” He chuckled.

Patton shivered and hesitantly sat down. Maybe this was a mistake. He was in the apartment of a guy he just met a few days ago and it was crawling with spiders and he doesn’t know for sure Virgil is-

“You okay there, Pat? I promise the spiders are gone. I did a headcount.” 

“Why... Do you like spiders? They’re so creepy.” He rubbed his neck nervously.

Virgil took a breath and paused. “I guess it’s cause... spiders are so misunderstood and hated by so many people. People see them and think they’re scary and gross. Some attack them, most isolate them. Really, they’re just creatures who are out there trying to survive. They seem scary cause it’s how they’re able to survive. I guess it’s cause... i relate to them so much.”

Patton stopped. 

Virgil was...

He felt...

Isolated?

The room was quiet for a moment.

“I guess I forget not everyone likes spiders. I get it though, it’s a matter of opinion.” Virgil shrugged. “I remember one time a spider hitched a ride on my backpack. In class it got on someone elses pack and it freaked them out. Turns out Tracy chose the backpack of an arachnophobe. Oh, uh, Tracy’s the name of that spider.”

Another pause. Did Virgil even know about the rumors?

“Y’know... Theres a rumor you put a deadly tarantula in someone’s bag as a prank.”

“There are... rumors about me?” Virgil looked at him and he looked... vulnerable. “I didn’t even know people knew I existed.”

Patton was speechless. He didn’t even know?

“Also that’s a stupid rumor for many reasons. One, tarantulas aren’t deadly, two that’s so mean. why would i ever do that to someone? Even as a prank? Three, why would i put a spider in harms way like that?”

“I honestly never thought about it like that.”

“Are there... more rumors about me?” 

“Uh, yeah. There are.”

Virgil looked... hurt. Honestly hurt.

“I thought people didn’t talk to me cause I was unknown. i know I keep a dark exterior but, like... Damn. People have really been saying stuff behind my back?” 

Patton had never seen Virgil like this. He looked like he could cry. 

“Did you... believe the rumors?”

“I... I did.”

Virgil looked at the floor, his eyes were starting to water. Patton felt awful. He prematurely judged Virgil, all over stupid rumors that weren’t even true.

“But I don’t anymore! You’re a really cool guy!” Patton tried to save it, Virgil looked at him, hurt still lingering in his eyes. 

Patton sighed and looked at his lap. “Listen, Virgil.” His voice got a little serious and his heart started to race. “You are the most amazing kid I’ve ever met. You’re strong, and funny, and kind, and selfless. You offered a complete stranger a ride home and kept me company, you stood up for me, and you helped get Derrel off my back... Virgil, you’ve been nothing but amazing. I don’t know why I let rumors decide how i look at people.”

Patton glanced back at Virgil to see him smiling... genuinely.

“And, uh... Pat. You’re the first person to really be nice to me. I guess I know why most people seem to hate me now, but you listened and you were open. You didn’t just run away and... I’m thankful for that. I’m thankful to have a real friend.”

Patton felt his cheeks go sore from his own smile. A real friend...

Without a moment of hesitation Patton launched at Virgil with a hug. Virgil seemed surprised, but melted into the hug, holding Patton tight. They sat like that for a moment, content in each other’s arms.

Until,

“AAAH!” Patton screeched at a spider crawling on the floor. Virgil staggeredd back in alarm but his gaze softened when he saw the spider. He sighed and crouched onto the floor, cupping it in his hands.

“Come on, little guy. What are you? You’re a... long-bodied cellar spider? Beautiful creature.” Virgil whispered as he walked to the door. “Let’s go, little guy. Out the door you go.” Virgil let the spider outside then walked back to the couch.

Patton was snickering and Virgil noticed. He smirked. “What?”

“You’re so cute and caring for the spiders.”

“Hey, don’t laugh at me.” Virgil walked towards Patton, gazing down at him with a cocky and borderline flirtatious smirk. “You’re the cute one.” He ruffed up Patton’s hair a bit, making him laugh. 

Virgil lowered himself so the two were almost nose to nose.

Patton felt his cheeks heat up as he realized how close they were.

Everything paused for a moment.

“Can I kiss you?” Virgil asked.

Patton’s eyes went wide but he nodded without hesitation.

The two met for a kiss. It was short and gentle, the two still new and unsure, but deeply caring for one another.

They pulled away, second maybe? Neither knew.

The two were stunned for a second at what just happened.

Patton put a hand to his lips. “That was my first kiss.” He admitted, looking into Virgil’s eyes. He noted his heterochromia and felt himself get lost in the purples and greens.

“Mine two.” Virgil added.

“...Wanna have a second?” Patton shyly added. Virgil’s grin said it all, and the two were together again. This time more sure and confident. 

Minutes maybe? Hours? Probably minutes passed. All they knew was when they pulled away time had passed and they were on the floor. They both smiled, a little out of breath, both ecstatic and content.

“You’re not bad for a first-timer shorty.” Virgil snickered.

“You’re one to talk. You just had your first two kisses, too.” Patton grinned at Virgil’s blush. “Ha, I got you to go red this time!” 

“Don’t test me, Patty cake.” Virgil snickered. 

Before they could continue, Virgil’s phone went off. He sighed. “That means I gotta take my anxiety meds.”

“And I gotta get home.” Patton sighed. 

“Before you do, lemme see your phone.” Virgil asked. Patton handed him his phone, and after a bit of typing, he handed it back. “I’m in your phone now. Text me, or else you’ll be Patton pending.” He winked and Patton giggled, taking his phone and leaving for the door. 

“I guess we’re on the VERGE of dating!” Patton laughed.

“I’d say we’re already dating.” Virgil added with a wave.

And with that, Patton left the apartment with a first kiss and a first boyfriend.

Guess those rumors weren’t true after all.


End file.
